


Oh How the Mighty Have Fallen

by sabrielisjustperfectmkay (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Biting, Highschool AU, Humanstuck, I suck at tagging, Kismesis, M/M, Minor Kismesissitude, Rough Sex, Slight underage, fluff at the end, jock sollux, only a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sabrielisjustperfectmkay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then i saw him,my nemesis the self acclaimed prince with stupid purple streaked hair, Eridan Ampora or my previously secret boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh how the mighty have fallen

**Author's Note:**

> First Homestuck fic please excuse any mistakes ,please comment if you findn anythin too OOC or just whatever

Sollux's POV  
-  *  -  *  -  *  -  *  -

I had just arrived at school, I pulled my grey Volvo up into my unofficial parking spot. (Ah the perks of being on the football team) I checked the mirror to make sure my  hair was still in place. I got out of my car and pulled on my red and blue shades. 

I barely remembered to grab my tattered yellow backpack from the passenger seat, but now it was hanging loosely on one shoulder. I said hey to a couple people as I made my way to my locker. I'm so ready to fucking graduate this year

I'd gotten all the shit i needed, and was gonna go try to find some of my less douchey friends. I heard a few gasps of surprise and tried to find the source. 

Then I saw him,my nemesis the self acclaimed prince with stupid purple streaked hair Eridan Ampora,or my previously secret boyfriend.When I looked down at his clothes I saw what caused the commotion. 

He was wearing my varsity jacket, I felt the smug smirk grow on my face as I made my way over to him. 

"Hey Ampora." I couldn't keep the smug arrogance out of my voice *if * I'd tried.

"Hey, asshole, what are you so smug  about?" He had his normal condescending look on but also a twisted mix of pride and satisfaction. Probably from getting such a reaction from everyone 

My smirk grew into a shit eating grin as i replied "Oh just noticing how the mighty have fallen .".looking pointly at the jacket he'd previously swore never to wear even if it was the last piece of clothing in existence. 

He looked back from behind his stupid hipster frames with a look of pure loathing, and then he did something that surprised just about everyone except for him and I.

He dropping his purple backpack to the ground he took a few steps towards me and launched up at my face.

Then he kissed me, but it was only a mild one compared to the others we'd had, other that were much more rageful and passionate, but still pretty fucking great.  

Not particularly caring we were still in school I dropped my back pack, pulled my dipshit of a boyfriend by his stupid fucking scarf until I decided his surprisingly curvy hips would have a better grip.  (A.Hussie High had seen many make outs,it wasn't too out of the ordinary and we definitely weren't the worst. Last year this pair of seniors Dirk and Jake frequently bordered public indecency.)

He broke the kiss momentarily to hiss at my grabbing his precious scarf then returned to viscously attack my mouth. I was already getting tired of his attempt to be dominant. 

Sighing inwardly  I tightened grip on his soft hips and pushed us till his back was pressed against some lockers. This way the height difference was more to my advantage and I made sure to show the pretentious jerk who was in charge. 

His hands that'd been idly holding onto my shoulder movedup pull on my perfect hair and claw at my neck. I groaned and bit his bottom lip harshly, getting only a strangled moan,another  sharp tug on my hair and him grinding against me, fucking masochist.

A quick peek showed that now would probably be a good time to stop or at least change location because there was a crowd growing and I'm not that much of a  exhibitionist.   I broke the kiss and pulled away.

I surveyed the damage to him, made sure his mouth wasn't hurt too badly. Yeah he's an asshole but I do fucking care about him.

He didn't look too bad except for maybe the raging hard on he was sporting in his hipster skinny jeans.

I chuckled "enjoying yourself Ampora."

His face twisted in annoyance, he quickly looked down then quietly huffed. I saw him gave me a quick once over, and noticed the flicker of worry at the red scratches on my neck. 

The worry shifted to amusement as he continued his examination. I followed his gaze looking past my MCR shirt and saw I too had a major boner. 

His satisfied amusement was clear in his voice "Looks like I'm not the only one doucheface"

I leaned over  and grabbed him by the collar on *my* jacket,dragging him close enough to be range for me to wrap an arm around his shoulders. He put up a pathetic excuse of protest before relaxing against me. 

"Fish Prince, wanna go continue this at my place?" I asked, the only person who might be home was my older brother Mituna, but he was probably out with his boyfriend Kurloz.

He growled at the use of the nickname, before speaking "You incompetent..." He started to rant before remembering where we were,"your place will be ...suitable you insignificant shit "

I tried to stifle my laugh, but failed receiving a kick in the shins. He picked up his previously forgotten backpack and i picked up mine. We started the walk to the parking lot like that semi playful teasing, and violence in response.

As we were walking ,we passed my friend Karkat and his boyfriends Dave and John. Karkat gave me a knowing smirk and mouthing 'we'll be leaving soon too' before returning his attentions to his boyfriends.

We finally got to my car after short shrieking match,about getting the asshole to just leave his car here for awhile. He huffed and threw his bad carelessly into the back seat.

I took my time getting my stuff into the car I was slowly getting settled into my seat when the so called prince grabbed my hair and pulled me to his face.

We were close enough our noses bumped "hurry the fuck up you brainless ass" I could feel his hot breath on my face as he spoke.

"Someone's  eager ." I didn't even try to hide my smirk. 

The purplish blue eyes staring back at me darkened "If  you don't take me to your house right now and fuck me hard enough its worth ditching school right now I will get out of this bullshit car and go to class.". His voice showed that it wasn't an empty threat.

I held his stare for a few moments longer before turning away and quickly starting the car. I didn't bother to look over at him, I knew the pompous jerk was wearing a shit eating smirk.

I drove  *slightly* above the legal limit, okay I fucking zoomed to my house. I left my shit in the car and waited impatiently for the "prince" to get out of the car.

When he was out of the car I stomped over and with out missing a beat picked him up..bridal style. He bastard fought like a bitch to get free ,and resorted to shrieking when his violence didn't work.

I opened the front door quickly and practically ran to my room. I set the 'prince' down carefully, like I said he's an ass but I do care about him.

The instant he was steady on his feet he launched himself onto me. We were a flurry of fists,sharp nails, and biting kisses. I eventually decided it was time to move on to more fun things I easily had him pinned against the wall. 

When he'd calmed down enough, I gave him a light kiss before backing up. I started to strip unceremoniously, he stared at me blankly for a bit before I spoke "Just gonna stand there Fish Prince or actually get undressed?"

His face contorted into a sneer but didn't say anything just began shedding his clothes. When I had finally taken off all my clothes I looked up to see and equally naked Eridan. 

Smirking I bent down and picked up the varsity jacket he opened his mouth to speak by was cut off as the jacket landed on his head. Muffling my laughter I managed say "Put it on Ampora." I turned around and shut my door with a quiet click,because I didn't need my brother or dad  coming home to see me fucking my boyfriend.

I slowly turned to face the prince who was once again wearing my jacket"Now where were we"


	2. Where were we..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut smut smutty smutttttt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse my typos or other mistakes, enjoy the smut

Eridan's POV  
\--------_—————_————

I pulled the stupid jacket off my face and slipped it on as I watched the asshole close the door. 

He made a show of slowly turning around to face me again before talking in what I'm sure was supposed to be seductive voice "now where were we.." ( it was seductive but I'll never admit it)

He advanced towards me and kissed me roughly not even giving me the chance to respond before he was gone again.. Prick.

I decided to stare at the admittedly nice ass he had while he rummaged around his room. I heard what I assume was a victory sound, as he turned around with a tube of lube in hand.

I did my best to seem unimpressed,and leaned casually against to wall as if  I wasn't naked,in all my pudgy glory, except for his dumb jacket. "Oh wow you found lube are you planning to use it with me or just your right hand?"

I saw his brown eyes spark at my sarcasm. It was absolutely wonderful to see ,not that I'd ever tell him. 

"You're such an asshole."  was all he said before returning to his spot in front of me,and setting the lube down on to his desk next us,then attacking my mouth. 

I put up a fight as he dominated my mouth, albeit not a strong fight but I'm no one's bitch I won't just give in. I let my arms rest on his shoulders and tangled my hands in his precious hair.

We continued to kiss breaking apart for air every once in awhile. Then he decided to move further, he wrapped my legs around his waist and forcefully pushed me back against to the wall. 

I drug my nails down his back in response, he broke off the kiss to lean and get the lube. I began to bite and suck on his neck, I found his pulse point and bit harder than i had on the others, getting a soft keening noise from him.

When he'd gotten the bottle of lube open and some spread onto his thin fingers ,he returned his mouth to mine. I moved to take the jacket before the hand not covered in lube stopped me. I heard a low growl "Keep it on Eridan." just as one lubed finger began stretching me. 

He had one hand clawing into the squishy part of my ass the other carefully stretching me open. He added another finger and I tensed at the burn. He apparently felt me tense and stopped moving, gaving me feather light kisses until the burn passed. 

He started to scissor his fingers and brushed my prostate, I attempted to stifle my moan but failed. 

I heard him laugh softly and I pulled roughly on his hair, he nipped sharply at the hollow behind my ear in retaliation.

I tightened my legs around his football toned waist to the point of pain, he let out a small gasp and stumbled a bit. He regained his balance and  growled against my ear. "You're gonna pay for that Fish Prince."

He preceded to leave a particularly vicious trail of bites down my neck and shoulder. When he got to the spot where my collar bone would show if I was a few pounds lighter, he bit down brutally. He didn't release the patch until the skin had broken.

A scream escaped me and i muffled it by violently slamming my mouth into Sol's. I licked at his lips tasting the metallic flavour of my own blood, i moaned softly and ground down on the now three fingers inside of me.

"Hurry up you fuckwad" I was panting hard, trying to get more stimulation from the now unmoving fingers. I suddenly felt the fingers disappear and let out a desperate whimper.

"Someone's a needy bitch"his mouth was against my ear, he was trying to hold me up with one arm while spreading lube over his cock. He guided himself so he was lined up perfectly with my entrance. 

Getting impatient I tried to just ram myself down but now both of his strong hand weregripping my ass kept me from moving.

" Uhuh nope you know what you gotta do first, Eridan." His voice did not hide his arousal or his blatant amusement.

I knew what that son of a bitch wanted he wanted me to ask him,no beg him for it and as much as I wished to deny the kinky bastard the satisfaction, I really wanted him inside me.

Grudgingly I spoke "p-pleaaase Sollux" , my voice was barely above a whisper. I tried once again to try and impale myself on his dick, only to feel the grip on my ass reach bruising force.

The bastard simply chuckled and said "you can do better than that Fish Prince." Then ground lightly against my entrance.

While digging my nails into his shoulder blades I spoke again "Sol please I need it. Please please Solluuux" my voice came out as a high whine.

The asshole laughed,, but thankfully began to push in. Neither of us were anywhere close to virgins so we actually knew what we were doing.

He keep pushing in until he was fulling sheathed inside of me. He stayed completely still as i waited for the sting to pass. As i loosened around him he pulled his face back to stare at my face.

He was maintaining eye contact and caught my nod to continue, he held my gaze as he pulled almost all the way out and then thrusting hard enough to move me up the wall a bit.

I tossed my head back,eyes clenched shut not bothering to try and contain the noises coming from my mouth. My hands that had once found his black hair,unwound from the shaggy locks and flitted aimlessly about.

He again pulled out this time aiming his hips to hit my prostate. Damn that boy has pretty good aim because he hit it dead on. My hands found purchase on his shoulder blades and my nails dug into his flesh bringing up droplets of blood, as i screamed out his name.

I pulled one of my hands back and licked it clean of the red fluid on it. His almost black lust blown eyes followed my movements and he began to thrust with renewed vigor. 

I repeated the action with my other hand and he continued to watch my every move. Kinky little fucker.

He moved one hand from my ass and reached between us to pump my neglected cock. He only had to do a few quick pumps before I was splashing come all over both our chests and his jacket. Moaning out his name.

My vision went momentarily white from my climax, as i slowly came down from my high I could feel as his thrusts were becoming erratic, i clenched around him. 

He was once again growling into my ear"Fuck Eridan oh fuck yess"

I purposely tightened around him again and then he was coming splattered my insides, while growling nonsense into my ear.

Somehow even in his post climax high he managed to stay standing thank god. As he came down a bit he resecured my legs around him,wrapped strong around my middle and went to his queen sized bed.

We both fell asleep a second after we got on the bed, I was still laying across his nice chest.

 

•————•twohourslater•————•

 

We'd woken up about on an hour and a half after passing out we were in the bathroom he shared with Mituna.

I was desparately trying to make sure my scarf would cover the majority of the dark marks left on my pale skin. I looked over at the idiot that was my boyfriend and decided he was any better off.

 

We'd already spent thirty minutes cleaning eachothers scratches an bites. His back was going go be sore for at least a week. I felt a twinge of worry I'd hurt him too much.

He looked down at me curiously as I tenatively came over and wrapped my arms around his waist.

 

Apparently he caught on to what was up because he sighed loudly "Eridan ,babe?" 

 

I growled at the use of the pet name but did not let go of his waist. 

"Eridan" he started again "C'mon fish prince its okay I'll be fine." I didn't respond so he just sighed again and held onto me. 

We stayed that way, simply holding eachother in silence for a few long minutes before he broke the quiet.

"Uh not that I'm complaining or anything but what made you change your mind?" He voice was soft.

He didn't need to elaborate anymore I knew what he was talking about,wearing his jacket and telling virtually everyone about us.

I remember the day he gave me the jacket.He'd handed it to me his face timid showing rare insecurity. I'd practically screamed asking what the fuck was the jacket about. He'd quietly told me it was so everyone would see I was his. Then I actually did scream i screamed that I wasn't fucking his and I would never wear his stupid jacket.

 

He'd stayed quiet during my whole rant but as soon as I'd finished he'd run out of my room leaving the jacket. We didn't talk for a few days and then I saw this cheer leader Aradia flirting with him and I lost it.

 

The next day I decided I kind of did want to belong to him so I wore the jacket. 

I didn't explainany of this to him of course . so I simply said " because i was fucking cold you doucheface ". 

It was actually 90 degrees outside and too hot for a jacket and we both both knew it but thankfully he let it slide.

We spent the rest of the afternoon chilling out in his roomwatching shitty romcoms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like it c:

**Author's Note:**

> Actual sex will be in the next chapter and i am writing the aforementioned right now


End file.
